The field of the present invention is a disk brake apparatus for a vehicle.
In disk brakes for motorcycles having a plurality of pistons for pressing the lining of a brake pad against a disk plate, devices are known which have one of the plurality of pistons actuated when a brake pedal is operated and the other piston or pistons actuated when a brake lever is operated. Reference is made, for example, to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. 55-140633. However, when, for example, only the central piston is rendered operative, the opposite end portions of the brake pad can bend backward such that local abrasion may occur only or at least excessively at the central portion of the lining.